


Первое доказательство

by MrPavlin



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cold Body Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Hints on Mental Abuse, M/M, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Inexperience, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPavlin/pseuds/MrPavlin
Summary: Альбер был запятнан от выгоревших, золотисто-карамельных кончиков волос до неказистых пальцев ног и всё ещё выглядел непорочным иконописным юношей. Их тёмные тайные вечери не оставляли после себя никаких следов, ни единого доказательства реальности происходящего. Что сказать, граф Монте-Кристо безупречно хранил свои секреты, даже такие, разделенные на двоих.
Relationships: Edmond Dantès/Albert de Morcerf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Первое доказательство

_[Orpheus]: It's a trap!_

_[Hermes]: It's a trial._

_(Hadestown — «If you wanna walk out of hell…»)_

Никаких доказательств, что всё это происходило взаправду, а не являлось ему в жарких летних снах, от которых простыни пропитываются липким потом до последней нитки, у Альбера не было и быть не могло. Даже собственные воспоминания, ещё свежие, яркие, лаково лоснящиеся на свету, казались ему нахальными лжесвидетелями, стоило только выйти из дома на Елисейских полях. Первый же звук уличного шума обращал всё произошедшее по ту сторону дверей в бесплотный мираж, морок, в постыдный сон наяву.

Если это и была реальность, то не принадлежащая данному миру и времени, отдельная амальгамовая реальность, тёмная, противоречивая и противоправная. Реальность, недоступная для объяснения, как Бог или послесмертие. Реальность, существующая только для двоих. Реальность, о которой они не упоминали даже в разговорах наедине, словно одно ненароком брошенное слово, одно физическое доказательство могло разрушить всё до стеклянного праха. Альбер покорно принимал это негласное правило, не спорил, не спрашивал, и всё же каждый раз, вернувшись домой, запирался в ванной, лихорадочно сбрасывал одежду и искал на теле неопровержимые отпечатки памяти. И никогда не находил их.

Парадокс. Альбер был запятнан от выгоревших, золотисто-карамельных кончиков волос до неказистых пальцев ног и по-прежнему выглядел непорочным иконописным юношей. Он возвращался в родные стены с призраком улыбки на устах и изможденной плавностью в движениях. И он же, свернувшись на холодном кафельном полу в позе эмбриона, едва не рыдал от разрывающих разум противоречий. Его сердце обливалось мёдом и патокой. Его голова превратилась в гудящее осиное гнездо, которое он не мог вытравить.

Только когда он ступал в бархатно-тёмную подземную комнату, когда беззвучно закрывалась дверь (не на замок, никто бы не осмелился ни войти, ни уйти без разрешения хозяина), когда граф едва ощутимо прикасался губами к его шее, беззащитной и напряженной, только тогда сомнения отпускали Альбера, позволяя вдохнуть полной грудью впервые за вечность. Пальцы, напрочь лишенные тепла, ослабляли его нашейный платок, словно ошейник. Следующий поцелуй всегда падал в глубокую ложбинку меж ключиц.

А ведь всё началось со случайности — с неожиданно треснувшего бокала вина. Кажется, раздосадованный какой-то шуткой графа, колкой и обидной, но брошенной невзначай этим его обаятельным дружеским тоном, который не позволяет разозлиться всерьёз, Альбер слишком сильно стиснул бокал в руке, и тонкое, с завораживающим перламутровым отблеском стекло вдруг пошло острым узором из трещин. Мгновение, и Альбер сжимал в ладони лишь пустоту и липкие осколки. С пальцев стекала багряная густая жидкость, то ли кровь, то ли вино. Раны не могли быть глубокими, но крайние подушечки пальцев охватило жжение, сначала едва ощутимо, почти щекотно, а затем сильнее, злее, будто в кожу втёрли едкую щелочь.

Альбер не успел даже осознать произошедшее, когда граф, минуту назад умиротворенный и ленивый, как насытившийся хищник, вдруг вихрем сорвался со своего места, уже серьёзный, мрачный, схватил его за раненную руку, смахнул с неё осколки и, в этот миг Альбер впервые усомнился в своем здравомыслии, сомкнул губы на его указательном и среднем пальцах. Холод его рта обжег страшнее раскаленного железа. Язык его прошелся по горящей, обостренно чувствительной коже, слизывая колкую стеклянную крошку и кровь. Медленно, смакуя каждое мгновение, почти не скрывая наслаждения.

Подавившись воздухом, Альбер замер, будто парализованный. Происходящее настолько не укладывалось в его сознании, что он даже не додумался отдернуть руку. Всё, что он мог, — смотреть на графа, опустившегося перед ним на одно колено, смакующего его пальцы, словно изысканное лакомство. Глаза его безмятежно закрылись, а в острых уголках губ притаилась плотоядная улыбка.

Это было неправильно, невозможно, невыносимо, это было просто слишком. Если в первые мгновения можно было найти какое-то объяснение, какой-то успокаивающий предлог, мол, это не то, чем кажется, сейчас же происходящее однозначно перешло за грань приличия. То, как глубоко граф вбирал его пальцы, с каким удовольствием, едва ли не с утробным рычанием он втягивал кровь из мельчайших ран, как его язык, холодный, змеиный, юркий и своевольный, точно отдельное живое существо, двигался по всей длине, ощупывая каждый миллиметр доступной кожи.

Рот Альбера по-рыбьи открылся, но не породил ни звука, только глухое подобие вздоха. Внизу живота вдруг стянулся тугой горячий узел, так крепко, почти больно. В голове не осталось ни одной здравой мысли, лишь кипящая кровь и бесовский шепот. Горло схватила невидимая удавка, не позволяющая сглотнуть обильную, вязкую, как карамельный соус, слюну, заполнившую онемевший рот. Альбер чувствовал себя пьяным до бессознательного состояния, хотя это был только второй бокал вина за долгий вечер.

Он хотел, чтобы это прекратилось. Он хотел, чтобы это продолжилось, чтобы это зашло дальше, намного дальше. Он хотел почувствовать эти ледяные губы не пальцами.

Острый кончик язык напоследок скользнул по крайним подушечкам, оставив колкое ощущение электрического ожога.

— Прости, я, верно, напугал тебя этим неожиданным приступом вампиризма. Просто эти бокалы сделаны с использованием одного инопланетного яда, который и дает такой удивительный жемчужный блеск. Прикасаться к ним и пить из них абсолютно безопасно, но если хоть крошечный осколок попадет в кровь…

Покачав головой, граф выпрямился и взглянул в обмершее лицо Альбера. Все краски схлынули с мальчишеских щек, виски лоснились мутной испариной, глаза лихорадочно горели полуденной синевой. В расширенных зияющих зрачках замерли причудливые тени.

— Что с тобой? Ты будто дьявола увидел.

От учтивой заботы в его голосе стало только хуже.

— Мне нужно уйти, — не глядя на графа, невнятно прохрипел Альбер и, не дожидаясь ответа, судорожно дернулся к двери.

Прочь, прочь! На свежий воздух, в ночной сумрак, в холодное переплетение улиц. Куда угодно, только подальше отсюда. Только бы затих этот невыносимый жар под кожей.

Но, прежде чем Альбер успел сделать хоть шаг, крепкие руки сцепились на нем. Морозная дрожь прошлась по узкой мальчишеской спине от лопаток до крестца. Даже сквозь одежду тело графа, оказавшееся вдруг так близко, отдавало сырым хладом, словно древний, поросший мхом и плесенью склеп. Пара прядей его волос, тёмных, с неземным индигово-синим отливом, ударила юношу по щеке. Жалом уколол шею острый конец щеголеватой бородки, а затем эти проклятые губы прикоснулись к вздувшейся линии сонной артерии. Сердце Альбера пропустило череду ударов, и кровь остывающей магмой сгустилась в сосудах.

Ладони, облаченные в тонкие шелковые перчатки, двумя огромными белыми пауками прошлись по его телу, расстегнули давящую пуговицу на горле, развязали платок, позволив ему соскользнуть во мрак, сквозь плотную хлопковую ткань рубашки мельком огладили грудь с остро выступающими вишневыми сосками, осторожно прошлись по мягкому, беззащитно-щенячьему животу, замерли ниже, затем одна ладонь медленно проскользнула меж разведенных, дрожащих мальчишеских ног.

Альбер шумно сглотнул тяжелый ком в горле и зажмурился.

— Тебе неприятны мои прикосновения? — тихо и вкрадчиво спросил низкий голос, опаляя его алеющее ухо сухим стылым дыханием.

— Н-нет, граф, — язык его пьяно заплетался, хотя разум неожиданно оказался чист от винной дымки. Запоздалое понимание происходящего ошеломляло до немоты.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжил?

Это словно прыгнуть с обрыва в чёрные воды, таящие гранитные лезвия скал. Никаких гарантий. Никаких обещаний. У тебя нет права винить никого, кроме себя.

Но тьма так манит неизвестностью.

— Да.

Можно ли считать, что это был день, когда он лишился невинности? Если да, то похвастаться Альбер не мог никому, даже Францу. Хотя, правильнее сказать, особенно Францу. Тот непременно бы высказал всё, что он думает о подобных отношениях с подозрительным иноземным мужчиной, годящимся тебе в отцы, и вряд ли бы он ограничился приличными выражениями. А ведь сам-то на Луне явно был не прочь завести роман с маркизой G., которая, как минимум, в два раза старшего него.

Впрочем, даже будь возможность с кем-то пооткровенничать и не получить в ответ долгую морализаторскую отповедь, рассказывать было особо не о чем. Они даже не сняли одежды. И это не было похоже на то, о чем Альбер читал в книгах, хранящихся в самой глубине домашней библиотеки на верхних стеллажах, до которых без лестницы и не доберешься. Во всех этих историях непременно фигурировало проникновение одного в другого, слияние двух людей в единое целое и невыразимое, со слов авторов, наслаждение от этого соития. Ничего такого Альбер не испытал. Но стоило только вспомнить прикосновение холодных графских рук к его телу, текучую нежность шелка, грязную ловкость изящных ладоней, короткие и долгие, извечно жадные поцелуи на его шее и щеках, как в кровь возвращался тот же сводящий с ума жар.

Он так жалко, почти болезненно застонал, когда удовольствие разорвалось на высшей точке. Собственный голос показался ему чужим, чересчур взрослым. Мир разбился на череду оборванных образов. Его семя, едва заметное на белых графских перчатках. Граф снимает их выверенным движением опытного хирурга. Его обезображенные болезнью руки с виднеющимися желтоватыми прутьями костей и темными линиями сосудов. Безмятежное, полное утомленного довольства лицо, словно это он сейчас дрожал суккубьей страстью и стонал, не в силах сдержать себя.

— Ещё вина, мой друг? Или, может быть, сигарету? — с привычной любезностью спросил граф, надевая новую пару перчаток, извлеченную из какого-то невзрачного ящичка. Спешно застегивая брюки, Альбер согласился на сигарету, хотя до этого пробовал курить всего пару раз, и первая же глубокая затяжка неизменно доводила его до тошноты. Словно прочувствовав это, граф раскурил для него сигарету, пахнущую вишней и миндалем, как пирожное в утренней кондитерской, протянул её в легком полупоклоне. Из-за расшатанных нервов Альбер затянулся так сильно, что легкие заполнились горячим дымом до самых краев. Отрывисто выдохнул, даже не попытавшись распробовать вкус. Только на кончике языка осталась терпкая табачная сладость. Голова чуть прояснилась, стало легче дышать. Отравленное никотином сердце утихло, больше не стремилось проломить ребра своей клетки.

Затушив окурок об услужливо подставленную пепельницу из чёрного мрамора, Альбер, стянув в кулак всё своё мужество, повернулся к графу, который всё это время молча глядел на него с легкой снисходительной улыбкой, неловко приблизился к нему, взглянул в его раскосые гетерохромные глаза и, не увидев в них отторжения, со всей жаждой потянулся к его губам. Но поцелуй грубо смазался о бескровную щеку.

— Не стоит этого делать, — тихо и отчетливо сказал граф. Он весь напрягся, как встревоженная змея, собрался, ожидая нового неосторожного движения, но смысла в этом не было. Только заслышав низкие угрожающие ноты в его дыхании, даже не в голосе, Альбер отшатнулся прочь, точно от пощечины. И скулы его действительно горели алым.

— Простите, — только и смог вымолвить он.

— Всё в порядке. Просто не делай так.

Всё в порядке. Никто не сможет доказать, что это вообще случилось.

Верно, будь этот инцидент единственным, Альбер бы в какой-то момент всерьёз уверился, что произошедшее породил его воспаленный разум. Последующие несколько встреч граф вел себя как ни в чем не бывало, когда присутствовали кто-то ещё, например, Гайде, Франц или Максимилиан, он особо и не выделял Альбера, одаривая его строго выверенной дозой внимания, которая казалась самому Альберу жалкими объедками с господского стола. Иногда граф будто и вовсе забывал о его существовании, мог глядеть прямо на него и не замечать, пропускать мимо ушей его слова, сказанные в полной тишине. В такие моменты Альбер замечал, он стоит в шаге от того, чтобы всерьёз возненавидеть графа.

Как раз в один из подобных вечеров, когда все приглашенные уже собирались уходить, граф мимоходом прошептал ему на ухо: «Останься» — и Альбер, обиженный до глубины души его особенно вызывающим пренебрежением, покорно остался, хотя очень хотелось впервые пойти против воли графа, показать ему, что у него тоже есть гордость, и он не позволит так зло им играть. Он виконт де Морсер, а не какой-то потрепанный уличный мальчишка, которым можно распоряжаться, будто милосердно подобранным беспородным щенком.

— Подойди ко мне, Альбер.

Граф вольготно восседал на диване. Когда Альбер приблизился к нему, он слегка кивнул на место рядом с собой, но Альбер остался стоять над ним, глядя сверху вниз. Его мало беспокоило, что лицо предательски выдает его мелочную, инфантильную обиду. Молчание и безразличие графа превратили тот эпизод с осколком в самое постыдное из его воспоминаний, и не было ни одного дня, чтобы оно не всплывало нахальной русалкой на поверхности памяти, лишая его покоя.

_Как смел он притворяться, что ничего не было, как смел он отдалиться в пустое отчуждение, как тогда, в Отейле! Как смел он теперь так легко командовать им._

Выждав с минуту, граф устало вздохнул и вдруг, носком ботинка ударив по угловатой мальчишеской голени, дернул Альбера за руку на себя. Охнув от боли, юноша рухнул, как скошенный во время жатвы колос, прямо ему на колени. Ледяные объятия тут же пленили его, отрезали всякую возможность на побег. Лицо графа, бледное, полное полутонов противоречивых чувств, оказалось так близко к растерянному лицу Альбера, что он ощутил запах его кожи (свежесть морской соли и елейная приторность тлена). Граф всматривался в него, кажется, даже сомневался в чем-то, меж тонких тёмных бровей пролегла мучительная морщинка, а затем он потянулся ближе, и кончик его линейно прямого носа уткнулся в порозовевшую мальчишескую щеку. Их губы почти соприкоснулись. Почти. Они делили одно дыхание на двоих. Безрассудная уверенность озарила Альбера. Сейчас граф поцелует его или хотя бы позволит ему эту дерзость. Он уже наяву чувствует холод этих дьявольских уст…

Но граф замер в бездействии, а ему не хватило смелости.

Не прозвучало никаких объяснений. Всё просто повторилось снова. Жар, стоны, издевательские, сводящие с ума ласки, поцелуи, любые, но только не в губы. На ум Альбера невольно приходило мерзкое, насквозь сальное изречение кого-то из однодневных знакомых о том, что люди, торгующие телом за деньги, часто дозволяют своим клиентам любой извращенный каприз, даже вдохновленный пером неистового маркиза де Сада, но только не поцелуй в губы. Мол, это слишком личное. Слишком чувственное. Через губы можно дотянуться до сердца человека. Что-то такое, может быть в более вульгарных выражениях.

Несмотря на всё удовольствие, которое дарили ему их тайные вечери, этот запрет задевал Альбера до душных подавленных слёз, иной раз до сумасбродного решения оборвать череду ночных этюдов раз и навсегда. Но ему всегда не хватало характера ни на полный отказ, ни на откровенный разговор с графом. Альбер боялся, что не сможет правильно объяснить свои чувства, боялся, что наговорит лишнего, не сдержит языка и оскорбит графа напрашивающимся сравнением с принципиальной шлюхой, хотя видит бог, зерно правды в этом сравнении было. Иначе как объяснить, что Альбер знал, как чувствуются губы графа в той низменной, почти унизительной ласке, но не знал их прикосновения к своим?

Оставалось только сглатывать обиду с прогорклой слюной и целовать бескровные впалые щеки, гранитные гребни породистых скул, безмятежный, мертвенно гладкий лоб, острые кончики ушей, заветное место за мочкой, где кожа нежнее атласа и шелка, целовать эту гордую прямую шею с выступающим твёрдым кадыком, каждый раз вспоминая его устаревшее название — «адамово яблоко». Забавно, ведь истинным заветным плодом оставались губы, тонкие, сероватые, приоткрытые так, что виднелись белые длинные клыки. Бескровные губы, одно прикосновение к которым могло низвергнуть из тёмного двоякого рая.

Впрочем, губы не были единственным запретным местом. Несмотря на то, что они предавались близости столь часто, что Альбер стал воспринимать её за приятную грешноватую обыденность, вроде кофе с ликером, граф так ни разу не обнажился перед ним. Даже перчатки он снимал только чтобы надеть новые и мягко, но неумолимо отводил всякую попытку расстегнуть хоть пару верхних пуговиц на его белоснежной сорочке. От этой скрытности становилось физически неуютно, сразу возникали непрошенные подозрения о подлом, низком обмане, затянувшемся жестоком розыгрыше, особенно когда он, Альбер, абсолютно нагой, с блестящей влажной кожей и раскрасневшимся лицом млел под гнетом этих бесчувственных шелковых рук и отточенных хладных губ. Невыносимая уязвимость с тем, кто будто с минуты на минуту ожидает нападения.

Стоило всерьёз предположить, что его просто используют, но ведь всё удовольствие доставалось ему, избалованному неопытному мальчишке. Граф ни разу не потребовал от него ответных ласк, никогда не пытался причинить ему боль, не настаивал на том, что было ему не по душе, так чутко реагировал на малейшую смену его настроения, вслушивался, как музыкант в любимый инструмент, бессчетное число раз спрашивал, всё ли в порядке, не стоит ли ему остановиться.

Что сказать, граф был безупречен до невозможного.

И всё же Альбер томился от смутного, трудно выразимого предчувствия, словно вот сейчас произойдет нечто ужасное. Например, он проснется утром и вдруг окажется, что все парижские газеты пестрят пикантными заголовками и его фотографиями, или в очередной вечер, когда он уже привычно опустится на колени графа, невольно подражая холенным восточным наложникам из старых фильмов, граф посмотрит на него с непониманием и презрением и спросит, тихо, отчетливо, словно стреляя по бездушной мишени: «Что ты делаешь?»

Страхи и сомнения истощили Альбера до хронической бессонницы и мрачной апатии. После особенно ненастной ночи, душной, сумбурной, переполненной короткими изматывающими сновидениями, юноша едва нашел в себе силы, чтобы следующим вечером принять приглашение.

— Вам не стоит делать этого из жалости ко мне, — нехотя увернувшись от прикосновения, сказал Альбер и отошел в противоположную от графа сторону комнаты, будто бы заинтересовавшись какой-то причудливой статуэткой. Сказал не глядя, решимость бы изменила ему в ту же секунду, как эти неземные глаза мигнули бы по-кошачьи в желтоватом свете свечей и взглянули с лукавой проницательностью в него, в самое его нутро с тайными мыслями и желаниями.

— Жалость чуждое мне чувство, мой дорогой Альбер, — спокойно ответил граф и, даже по голосу было понятно, улыбнулся, — Мне действительно доставляет большое удовольствие исследовать твою чувственность. У тебя очень красивый голос, когда ты пытаешься говорить сквозь стоны, такой гортанный, страстный, почти звериный. А этот чудесный влажный блеск твоих глаз, этот иступленный лихорадочный трепет, когда…

— Прекратите! — не выдержав, Альбер обернулся и бросил возмущенный, почти злой взгляд. Но внутри у него всё обливалось мёдом и горячим пряным вином от поэтичного бесстыдства этих слов, от необычного взрослого осознания своей желанности. Граф считал его красивым. Граф открыто вожделел его, невзрачного неопытного юнца. Разве может быть это чем-то, кроме затянувшегося сна, созданного насмешливым суккубом? Разве не должен быть он безоговорочно счастлив?

Раскат мягкого смеха привел в дрожь пламенные язычки свечей.

— Да, и это твоё очаровательное смущение, в которое ты прячешься, словно в семь покрывал. Ты сам не понимаешь, насколько ты пленителен.

— Почему тогда вы… не пытаетесь овладеть мной?

— Господи, какие высокие выражения! Вижу, ты удовлетворял своё любопытство в книгах, а не посредством фильмов.

Альберу хотелось провалиться под землю, а лучше в непроницаемые тёмные арктические воды, только бы не сгореть здесь со стыда.

— Дело не в тебе, а во мне, — уже без тени смеха заговорил граф. — Извини, банальное оправдание, но другого у меня нет. Под этой одеждой спрятано тело столь изуродованное, что не может возбудить ничего, кроме отвращения и брезгливой жалости. Я не хочу породить в тебе подобных чувств, боюсь, если я увижу в тебе хоть призрак подобного, я возненавижу тебя до смерти. Я не столь хладнокровен, как тебе могло показаться, мне знакомо чувство оскорбленного достоинства, и я не привык отвечать на него снисхождением.

Неожиданно дыхнуло сырым сквозняком из подземелья. Дрожь тонкими иглами прошлась по коже Альбера. Тьма вокруг графа стала гуще, плотнее, будто развевающийся на ветру плащ. И во тьме этой ощущалось невыразимое нечеловеческое присутствие. Кто-то третий, не человек и не зверь, _нечто_ , не имеющее имени на любом из земных языков, находилось в этой комнате и наблюдало за ними. Без интереса или злорадства. Просто наблюдало.

Тряхнув головой, Альбер уставился на графа, но минутное наваждение пропало. Многоокий свет доброй сотни свечей освещал его величественную инфернальную фигуру от гордой головы до стройных ног, не оставляя ни демонам, ни ангелам тени для укрытия.

— Я никогда не буду так относиться к вам, граф! Вы самый прекрасный человек, которого я только знаю, и ваша болезнь не делает вас хуже. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне доказать вам это! Всего лишь раз.

— Этот вопрос закрыт, — упрямо дернул головой граф. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты увидел моё уродство.

— Так завяжите мне глаза! Мне всё равно, как вы выглядите, я хочу быть с вами, я хочу чувствовать вас! — Альбер выпалил это прежде, чем осознал свои слова. Господи, он правда это сказал?

Дурак. Малолетний озабоченный дурак.

Только бы граф сейчас рассмеялся, только бы перевел это в шутку. Но он молчит. Почему он так долго молчит? Пауза непростительно долго затянулась, на ней можно повеситься, как на удавке, и Альбер бы сейчас с удовольствием это сделал. Только бы не слышать этой невыносимой тишины.

— Хорошо, так мы и поступим. Но не сегодня, не к чему торопить события, — сказал граф, больше самому себе, и окинул Альбера странным взглядом. Так смотрит на оппонента опытный игрок, вытянувший выигрышную комбинацию. Наигранная снисходительная симпатия вкупе с подавленным предвкушением торжества. И пара капель подлинной жалости.

Альбер тяжело сглотнул, хотя горло и рот иссохлись до состояния полуденной пустыни.

— А когда же?

Граф улыбнулся тонкой лисьей улыбкой. Мигнули острые клыки.

— Здесь не может быть точной даты и времени, это же не поход к стоматологу. Будем полагаться на чутье и настроение. Да и тебе пойдет на пользу лёгкое томление, мой нетерпеливый визави. Ох, да не смущайся ты так. Лучше иди ко мне.

Разговор случился и бесследно растаял в лиловых вечерних сумерках, как сотни до него. На графа вдруг навалились срочные дела, и встречи их сошли на нет. Сначала Альбер места себе не находил от одиночества. Франц готовился к экзаменам по дипломатии, после разрыва помолвки до Эжени нельзя было даже дозвониться, а все прочие друзья настолько свыклись с его вечным отсутствием, что неловко было теперь напоминать о своём существовании. Но спустя время Альбер вдруг заметил, что вновь обрел крепкий сон, с лица пропала въевшаяся серая тень сомнений, к глазам вернулся здоровый блеск, а все события тех вечеров опустились на дно памяти, как камни под воду: разглядишь только если будешь долго пристально вглядываться сквозь темноту и солнечную рябь. Нет, он скучал по графу, он просыпался с мыслями о нём, ими же убаюкивал себя на ночь. Но больше не нужно было на ходу придумывать оправдания, находить правдоподобные поводы как можно быстрее улизнуть из-под пытливого взгляда матери, не нужно было скрывать нервно подрагивающего голоса, когда отец, редкий гость в собственном доме, начинал расспрашивать его об отношениях с графом. Больше не было необходимости спрашивать себя самого о том, что происходит между ними.

И всё же, когда на пороге объявился Батистен с чёрно-золотой визиткой в руке, Альбер ощутил, как радость сияющим солнцем поднимается от груди к голове, оставаясь в ней невесомым воздушным шариком, вытесняющим все остальные мысли. Да, близость к графу оставляла его разбитым и изнуренным, но жизнь без него теряла всякий цвет и вкус, обращалась в серое ненастное полотно, нарисованное дождем и пылью.

Альбер был наивен и молод. Альбер не знал ничего о нездоровой зависимости.

Полумрак стал темнее и осязаемее с их последней встречи. Медово-желтые свечи окрасились в сургучный багрянец, их кровавые восковые слёзы благоухали пряностями и сандалом. Бесформенные драпировки теней развевались на стенах, насмешливо приоткрывая неясные силуэты стариной мебели и засохших цветов. Уютная, чуть душноватая подземная комната превратилась в старую часовню, любовно приготовленную для отпевания.

Выйдя из особенно плотной, как театральный занавес, тени, граф, привычно мертвенно бледный и безупречно одетый, встретил Альбера радушнее обычного. Протянул инфернально сияющую шелковой белизной руку, и, когда розовато-смуглая мальчишеская ладонь легла в неё, вместо рукопожатия одарил его полушутливым поцелуем в костяшки пальцев. Альбер вздрогнул. К холоду этого человека невозможно было привыкнуть. Но его улыбка, его изящная эксцентричность, ореол его таинственности, сложносплетенный и свежий, как безупречно подобранные духи, его странная печаль под маской всесильного владыки подземелий… Альберу можно было обойтись без вина. С первой мига, с каждого мига он был одурманен, точно подопытный мышонок в банке с эфиром.

Вечер протекал лениво и бездеятельно, очень по-домашнему. Разморенный алкоголем и дурманным восковым воздухом, Альбер сам не заметил, как голова его уже покоилась на коленях графа, и тонкие пальцы того перебирали его растрепавшиеся волосы. Его лицо, глядящее сверху, казалось мертвой безразличной луной, недобрым знамением грядущих перемен, но тихая улыбка, не только на губах, но и в глазах, в спокойно опущенных темных бровях, внушала чувство покоя. Альбер смотрел на него, и не мог думать ни о чем, кроме своего безоговорочного невозможного счастья.

Средний и указательный пальцы графа мягко легли на его полуприкрытые веки, опалили холодом, и, чуть надавив, закрыли ему глаза, словно покойнику.

— Ты не забыл о своих словах, Альбер?

Сквозь сонную хмельную дымку юноша не сразу понял, о чем он говорит.

— Я думал, вы не восприняли их всерьёз.

— Напротив, я не мог выбросить их из головы. Не часто мне столь беззастенчиво предлагают себя люди твоего круга. Но, знаешь, твоя откровенность заставила меня переосмыслить моё отношение к тебе, и я решил, я действительно готов довериться тебе.

Сердце камнем рухнуло вниз живота, сжалось крепким клубком мышц, отмерло, разлилось тягучим томлением до самой гортани, онемевшей, тенорно дрожащей.

— Но ты должен поклясться, что бы ни случилось, ты не откроешь глаз. Никаких оправданий, никаких исключений. Если ты увидишь меня прежде, чем я разрешу, это будет в последний раз, и я не обещаю, что после этого мы останемся в добрых отношениях. Я не настаиваю и не тороплю тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты хорошо всё обдумал. Человеческая сущность слаба, сколько ей ни дай, она всегда будет жаждать запретного. Поэтому я спрашиваю тебя. Готов ли ты к этому? Готов ли ты рискнуть всем, что связывает нас, ради нескольких мгновений?

Тишина тихо гудела горящими свечами и сомнениями. Темнота давила на веки, нестерпимо, надменно, меж трепещущих ресниц уже зарождалось желание распахнуть глаза широко-широко, и смотреть, всматриваться, считывать, запоминать каждый цвет, каждую тень. Запрет отчего-то звучит как призыв к действию. Но разве он не сможет выдержать эту минутную слабость ради возможности быть с графом, ради единственного шанса доказать, что ему можно доверять, что он не предаст его даже в такой мелочи?

— Я готов, граф, — слизнув соленый страх с пересохших губ, сказал Альбер. Давление спало с его век, очень хотелось сморгнуть неприятные белые мерцания, но юноша не осмеливался.

Сверху раздался легкий смешок.

— Хорошо, пока можешь открыть глаза. Ты же не думал, что я заставлю тебя жмуриться всё это время?

Пока Альбер пытался собраться с мыслями и наглядеться на расплывающуюся во мраке комнату, граф достал из кармана широкую траурно-чёрную бархатную ленту, похожую на те, что украшают погребальные венки. Сходство было отвратительно мрачным, попахивало сырой, свежевскопанной землей и скорбью. Вымученно улыбнувшись, Альбер подставил голову, как покорная лошадь под уздечку. Смутный свет померк, лишь снизу возле носа осталась размытая полоска. Крепкий узел стянулся на затылке. Альбер помотал головой, но абсолютная непроглядная тьма не разомкнула своего шаткого хоровода.

— Сколько пальцев я показываю? — невесть откуда спросил граф.

Юноша замешкался, старательно вгляделся в повязку, пытаясь проникнуть сквозь мельчайшие пустоты в плотной ткани, но с равным успехом рука графа могла быть раскрыта в широкой приветственной пятерне и держать заряженный пистолет.

— Два?

— Ни одного, — прозвучал тихий ответ совсем близко, и шею опалило чувственным холодом.

В слепом мире правили запахи и прикосновения, в нём растворялись границы, оставалась только тёмная бесконечность, первозданное беззвездное небо, в котором теряешься от невесомости. Неловкость, то ли от нервов, то ли от слепоты, не позволила Альберу самому снять даже пиджак, и граф, осторожно остановив его подрагивающие взмокшие руки, неспешно, прерываясь на бесцельные, распаляющие прикосновения, раздел его донага.

С каждой новой расстегнутой пуговицей на рубашке он оставлял поцелуй, словно отметку пройденного пути, всё ниже и ниже, от цыплячьих ключиц до редких, ещё сохранивших сходство с детским пушком, волос внизу живота. Одно прикосновение покрытых инеем пальцев к пряжке ремня, и вся кровь в теле Альбера вскипела, запульсировала горячими волнами меж ног. Пара касаний, самых невесомых, самых бесчувственных, и он кончит. Но, слегка ослабив давящую пряжку и расстегнув пуговицу на брюках, граф отстранился от него. Диван, лишившись половины веса, мягко спружинил. Альбер сглотнул. Он слишком хорошо помнил этот предварительный ритуал.

Нечто необъяснимо интимное было в том, как граф снимал с него обувь. Чуть придерживая за узкую лодыжку одной рукой, другой он развязывал шнурки, медленно стягивал туфлю из мягкой телячьей кожи за пятку вниз, а затем вперед, плавно ставил на пол с теплым древесным звуком. В каждом движении сквозило ощущение будничной сакральности, и Альбер ощущал себя изнеженным юным дофином, которому по этикету не дозволено лишний раз даже смотреть на собственную обувь.

Взвизгнула металлом ширинка. Брюки, а следом и бельё легко соскользнули с нетерпеливо разведенных ног. Кожу обдало влажной подземной прохладой, колкие мурашки вздыбили каждый волосок на теле, обильно проступающий пот стал холодным, словно улиточный след. И в противовес этому шел низменный, неукротимый жар, от которого хотелось скулить и метаться, как запертое среди пылающего леса животное. Но граф словно не замечал состояния Альбера. С неторопливой, млеющей нежностью он оглаживал его ноги, минуя эрегированный член. Обжигающие льдом ладони («Он снял перчатки!» — подавившись воздухом, осознал Альбер) плавно скользили от угловатого, квадратного таза по тощим бедрам и округлым икрам, обмускуленным долгими занятиями верховой ездой, до лодыжек с торчащими шишковатыми косточками. Два неизменных поцелуя в узловатые жеребячьи колени и тыльные стороны стоп. Неожиданный игриво-волчий укус за пальцы. Кратко вскрикнув, Альбер отдернул ногу, вжался в спинку дивана, изошелся от дрожи, когда по укусам прошелся ледяной змеиный язык.

Граф никогда не говорил, что любит его, но, когда он прикасался к нему с такой иступленной звериной нежностью, все слова блекли до пустого шума.

Невыносимо было представлять, сколько бы сказали его бескровные уста, соприкоснувшись с его теплыми, нервно искусанными устами. Верно, один такой поцелуй стоил бы им жизни.

— Подожди немного, — прошептал граф, чуть задевая губами взмокший мальчишеский лоб, и исчез во тьме, мгновенно и бесследно, словно и не существовал никогда. Альбер старательно вслушивался, но ни единого шороха не прозвучало в вибрирующей застоявшейся тиши. Ни мягкого шелеста одежды, ни бархатных кошачьих шагов, ни единого легкого дыхания. Граф растворился во мраке, захлебнулся в его чёрных тягучих водах, не успев выпустить из лёгких последний хриплый крик. Или просто весь мир за пределами бархатной повязки перестал существовать, схлопнулся по щелчку господских пальцев, выключился, как надоевший фильм. Даже расплывчатая линия возле носа исчезла. Не осталось ничего, кроме чёрного цвета и беспорядочных мыслей, громче воплей умирающих.

Сколько прошло времени? Несколько секунд? Минуты? Вся ночь, обещанная дьявольская ночь беззвёздного полнолуния? Незнание ржавыми кандалами сковывало Альбера. Его лихорадочное вожделение поутихло, оставив его на потеху бесчувственной, беззастенчиво пятнающей его темноте. Влага на его остывающей коже обратился мёртвой росой. Альбер готов был отдать что угодно за единственный звук, единственный человеческий запах, единственное прикосновение. Руки разрывало от раздражающего желания содрать чертову повязку. Или если не содрать, то хотя бы приподнять на мгновение, просто убедиться, что всё в порядке. Только на мгновение. Он даже не станет глазами выискивать графа. Ничего страшного. Ничего предосудительного.

Пальцы Альбера нащупали край повязки. Прихватили его. Замерли. И натянули повязку ещё ниже, отрезая последнюю надежду на свет.

— Устал ждать? — ласково поинтересовался лукавый голос, и немыслимый, невыразимый смертельный холод притянул Альбера в свои объятия. Горло сковало мучительным изморозным спазмом. Ледяные иглы впивались в юное тело, проникали под кожу, отравляли кровоток фреоном. Альберу казалось, вокруг него сомкнулись чёрные воды беспощадного северного океана. Или проклятый, лишенный погребения покойник пришел за его душой. Невозможно, чтобы живое человеческое существо было столь абсолютно лишено тепла.

Альбер задыхался от дрожи и крепче, крепче прижимался к графу, будто это могло помочь им согреться, будто граф не являлся источником этого ужасного инфернального холода, а такой же несчастной обреченной жертвой. Судорожно, словно каждая секунда грозилась стать последней, Альбер читал его тело руками, наивно надеясь нащупать высеченные в бескровной коже подсказки, но пальцы натыкались лишь на особенно твёрдые пятна, температурой далеко ниже нуля. В плоть графа будто вживили цельные куски льда или остывшие осколки астероидов. Но это неважно. Он обнажен, как король из старой сказки. Меж их телами не осталось никаких преград, и это восхитительно волнующе.

Немного отстранившись, Альбер слепо прикоснулся к лицу графа, невесомо огладил скулы, скользнул по шее вниз, достиг полуопущенных покатых плеч, замер в нерешительности.

— Я могу?

— Конечно, я ведь не музейный экспонат, чтобы быть неприкосновенным.

Тихий смешок, а затем едва слышный шепот обдал ухо едким морозом:

— Только не стесняй себя ложной скромностью. Ты хотел этого, ты просил об этом. Так наслаждайся.

Помешкавшись, ладонь Альбера легла на ледяную гладь широкой груди, туда, где чувствуется тяжелое, глухое биение, перетекла по плавным переливам мышц живота к жесткой поросли внизу, прикоснулась к крепчающей возбужденной плоти, обхватила её, осторожно, ещё только примеряясь, огладила мягкую, чувствительную кожу. Граф хрипло выдохнул, неожиданно опаляя шею Альбера дыханием горячее тёмного вулканического смога. Повязка не позволяла увидеть его лица, не позволяла запечатлеть в памяти то, как удовольствие меняет эти мученические черты. Альбер оставалось только вглядываться во тьму своего воображения.

Стоны зарождались в груди графа, как раскаты грома, утробные, низкие, неоднозначные, то ли выражение мягкого кошачьего довольства, то ли сдавленная тигриная угроза. Но его тело, вожделенное, лишенное тепла и зримого образа тело было объято трепетом, оно отвечало каждому движению Альбера, оно чувствовалось как продолжение собственного, и юноша забывался в чужих ощущениях, не в силах отличить их от своих. Он исцеловывал каждый дюйм мертвой кожи, жадно ощупывал, оглаживал свободной рукой, пытался запомнить каждую черточку не глазами, но через осязание и вкус. Не выдержав, приник к напряженной плоти губами, провел кончиком языка по головке, затем по всей длине, медленно вобрал в рот, наслаждаясь хриплым, почти болезненным стоном и тем, как судорожно граф вцепился ему в волосы, словно в гриву.

Краем разума Альбер понимал, он должен был умирать со стыда, как все прочие ночи, но впервые он не слышал даже слабого отголоска этого оковам подобного чувства. Да и чего ему стыдиться? Он влюблен, влюблен, как это бывает только единожды в жизни, первой взрослой любовью, построенной не только на возвышенной чистой агапэ, но и на низменном, чувственном эросе, на их противоречивом союзе.

Он хочет графа, хочет его всего, со всем прекрасным и порочным, что есть в нём. Он готов опуститься ниже, быть запятнанным дочерна, безропотно выполнить любой его каприз, только бы чувствовать его наслаждение.

Забывшись в процессе, одурманенный стонами и желанием, Альбер взял слишком глубоко, и к горлу тут же подкатил удушливый ком. Юноша отстранился, попытался откашляться, но в глотке продолжало нестерпимо свербеть, словно он проглотил клубок колючей проволоки. Непрошенные слёзы выступили на глазах, благо повязка скрывала эту позорную слабость. Ладонями обхватив его лицо, граф стер с губ Альбера липкую ниточку слюны, словно паутинку, снова провел по ним большими пальцами, чуть задевая острую кромку зубов и влажный кончик язык. Альбер так и замер, с приоткрытым ртом, тяжело дыша, чуть дрожа от фантомных приступов кашля.

Отчего-то он знал, что граф смотрел на него сверху вниз, задумчиво, если не мрачно, он снова сомневался в чем-то, и сомнение кислотой разъедали его изнутри. Его пальцы жгли ледяным клейменным металлом. Его хриплое, надсадное дыхание срывалось на середине, будто он задыхался.

Пауза неуютно затянулась. Устав от ожидания, Альбер по-собачьи потерся лицом о мягкую рамку чужих ладоней, шумно вдыхая запах с запястий, требуя ласки, прикосновений столь пламенных, чтобы хоть на миг позабыть о нестерпимом холоде этого божественного тела.

— Очевидно, я зря беспокоился о твоей скромности, ma petite bête. Но тебе не стоит заходить слишком далеко в первый раз, — притянув его к себе на колени, сказал граф. Он говорил самым обычным размеренным тоном, но его возбуждение прорывалось в каждой «р», а налитый кровью член упирался меж мальчишеских бедер, как заряженный кольт.

— Но я хочу этого! Я хочу вас! — охрипшим, срывающимся голосом воскликнул Альбер и прильнул ближе к графу, бесстыдно раздвигая ноги.

Плевать, насколько развратно он выглядит, какое у него выражение лица, плевать на всё, что происходит вне этой тьмы, оставившей его один на один с чувствами. Он сойдет с ума, если сегодня не дойдет до конца, будет жалеть до самой смерти.

Но, будто не слыша его слов, граф окутывал его привычными поцелуями и ласками. Черт, до чего же он был искусен… Альбер не мог противиться, никогда не мог, он терял всякую волю, всякую силу голоса, кроме возможности стонать и трепетать. Этот особенный, пропитанный вампиризмом поцелуй в шею, когда острые клыки оцарапывают кожу в опасной близости, но никогда не вонзаются глубже. Эти озябшие руки на его выгнутой спине, на четкой череде позвонков, на выступающих гребнях подвздошной кости, эта холодная ладонь на его распаленном члене, его длинные пальцы внутри.

Невыносимое наслаждение. Невыносимое старое ощущение, что тобой лишь пользуются, ты не любовник, не равный, ты только человекоподобный музыкальный инструмент, на котором приятно играть порочные низкие партии.

— Нет… Пожалуйста, граф… Пожалуйста, остановитесь, — Альбер едва успевал выдыхать слова мольбы между стонами. — Возьмите меня по-настоящему или прекратим это!

Его пальцы сами вцепились в длинные, вьющиеся волосы графа, в эти прекрасные волосы, похожие на тысячи тонких змей, сжали их в узел, дернули назад, больно, это не может не быть больно.

— Довольно! Я принял ваши правила не для этого. Прекратите беспокоиться о моей невинности и черт его знает ещё о чем, и просто сделайте это!

Граф остановился. Взгляд его, ощутимый как удар, взгляд острее лезвия, страшнее смерти, вперился в лицо Альбера, ровно в переносицу меж незрячих глаз. С мальчишеских губ сорвался тонкий то ли вздох, то ли скулеж.

Он выпил слишком много смелости. Он всё испортил. О господи.

— Ты настырный избалованный мальчишка, Альбер де Морсер. Ты так привык, что все твои капризы тотчас исполняются, стоит тебе только повысить голос и топнуть ногой. Но я не тот, с кем пройдут такие игры.

— Нет, граф, я не это имел в виду… Простите, я не хотел, — голос его спотыкался о зубы, позорно срывался на откровенную собачью мольбу. А проклятые, потерявшие всякую чувствительность пальцы никак не могли выпутаться из графских волос, словно из колючей проволочной ловушки.

Вдруг ледяная рука схватила Альбера за подбородок, стиснула, не позволяя отвернуться, заставляя смотреть куда-то в определенную, оживленную тьму.

— В следующий раз, когда ты что-то потребуешь от меня таким тоном, я скорее всего тебя убью.

Отточенная сталь этих слов вонзилась в мальчишеское сердце на всю длину. Жар вожделения унесло промозглым нордическим ветром. Всё, чего теперь хотелось Альберу, — выбраться из этой тьмы живым.

— Сейчас же, боюсь, у меня нет другого выхода, как поддаться твоим прихотям, мой нетерпеливый виконт.

Лишь граф умел создавать в голосе столь плавный градиент от ледяной ненависти до пламенной нежности. Но сейчас это ощущалось так, словно он решил поцеловать сразу после удара: сколько любви не вкладывай в касание, оно отзывается только болью. Альбер даже не нашел в себе сил на ответ, только улыбнулся нервной вымученной улыбкой.

Пытаясь сгладить остроту своих слов, граф, нашептывая какие-то ласковые бессмыслицы, со всей осторожностью уложил юношу на спину, мягко прошелся ладонями по всем изгибам его тела, исцеловал лицо, плечи, спустился вниз, медленно развел худые, податливые до полной безвольности ноги. Влажные от масла пальцы проникли внутрь. Альбер дернулся. Рот его открылся в немом русалочьем стоне.

— Расслабься, не думай ни о чем плохом. Я не хотел угрожать тебе, только немного поиграть. Наслаждение тем ярче, чем мрачнее были муки до него, — успокаивающе нашептывал граф. Тело его обдавало кожу холодной мертвой тяжестью. — Ты слишком чувствителен, слишком юн и красив, чтобы сдержать соблазн. Я жажду тебя, Альбер, жажду едва ли не с первой нашей встречи. Как ты дрожишь, прости, что не могу согреть тебя, carino mio. Я бы разорвал тебя на части или уменьшил до размера оловянного солдатика и носил в кармане, чтобы ты всегда был со мной, всегда был мой. Ох, Альбер… Милый глупый Альбер.

Только угасающее эхо его слов достигало одурманенного, расплывающегося юношеского разума. Цианидовая отрава страшного обещания растворилась в крови, оставив слабую миндальную горечь на корне языка.

_Не думай. Это неважно. Это только слова, жестокие, как само насилие. Всего лишь слова. Что они против того, что он чувствует сейчас?_

Альбер изнемогал от прикосновений холодной плоти к своей, нетерпеливо елозил, подставляя всего себя, без стеснения и сомнений. Может быть, однажды он будет готов умереть, лишь бы не помнить эти мгновения. Но сейчас он сладко, глубоко вдохнул при первом движении. Замер, прислушиваясь к новым ощущениям, и, видя в них ничего неприятного, поддался вперед и нежно поцеловал графа в колкий подбородок, в крошечную ямку под нижней губой.

Как неторопливо, почти издевательски медленно граф овладевал им, и при этом как крепко сжимал его бедра, едва ли ни до костного хруста (но после никаких обличительных пятен не останется на юной коже цвета молочного шоколада). Его губы то и дело припадали к бьющейся жилке на мальчишеской шее, отсчитывая пульс. Ледяной язык слизывал терпкие капли пота с впадин ключиц. Граф мог бы не сдерживаться, его сбивчивое хриплое дыхание выдавало всю силу его желания, он мог не жалеть его, могут быть даже жесток, Альбер бы принял всё. В графе слишком много от скованного людскими нормами тигра, возможно, под одеждой всё это время он прятал полосы-шрамы, доказательства его звериной сущности.

И против этой подавленной агрессии такая иступленная, болезненная нежность, странная сакральная нежность, когда боишься одним случайным касанием запятнать парадоксальную непорочность мгновения. Верно, так чувствует себя жених в первую брачную ночь.

Расплавляясь восковой фигурой в руках графа, изнеженный, податливый, забывшийся в новых ощущениях, Альбер поддался бедрами навстречу, сбивая неторопливый чувственный ритм требовательными, глубокими движениями. Ему было наплевать на незначительные неприятные ощущения, вызванные такой поспешностью, он хотел большего, он хотел умирать в агонии, хотел, чтобы тьма окрасилась алым и золотым.

— Какой же ты нетерпеливый, — хрипло усмехнулся граф и, крепче сжав узкие мальчишеские бедра, вошел на всю длину, заставляя Альбера задохнуться в громком гортанном стоне. Его прикосновения стали сильнее, его пальцы стремились проникнуть под теплую влажную кожу, его поцелуи превратились в укусы, жадные, плотоядные, требовательные, ядовито-сладкие, его движения стали быстрее, глубже, они вбивались в тело Альбера, заставляя его содрогаться, сбиваться в стонах, слепо хвататься за плечи, шею, волосы, спину графа, вжиматься в него и безропотно отдаваться до полной потери себя.

В его темноте не было ничего, кроме этих ощущений, этих мускусных солоноватых запахов, этих низменных откровенных звуков их голосов, их тел. Альбер чувствовал, он готов кончить от ещё одного рычащего, утробного звука, то ли проклятия, то ли признания, сорвавшегося с недоступных холодных губ. Граф терзал его плоть с трепетом влюбленного дьявола, с иступленной, экзальтированной оторопью неистово верующего. Он будто боялся не успеть, не сказать, не сделать что-то. Будто эта ночь должна была стать последней ночью на земле. Граф был так голоден до него, что почти неловок, и Альбер сходил с ума от безоговорочной, безрассудной любви.

Резкий, глубокий рывок. Острые клыки впились в плавный перелив меж плечом и шеей. Приглушенное плотью рычание. Альбер вскрикнул, но наслаждение захлестнуло его с головой, выжгло боль, сомнения, страхи. Он весь сжался, задрожал, словно сквозь него провели летальные 220 вольт. Мгновение и утомленная нега разлилась в нём. Альбер обмяк, чувствуя, как чужое семя медленно выходит из него, а собственное растекается по мерно вздымающемуся животу. На остывающую влажную кожу опустился предрассветный холод. Припав к его шее губами, граф безмолвно зализывал оставленную им рану.

Первое и единственное доказательство реальности всего произошедшего.

— Я бы хотел любить тебя, как в юности, — сладко-печально прошептал он каким-то незнакомым, усталым потеплевшим голосом.

— Да ладно, вы очень хороши для своего возраста. Ай!

Укус был не столь болезненным, как тот в шею, но ухо тут же багряно запылало прилившейся кровью.

— Глупый мальчишка. Глупый-глупый мальчишка.

Самые прекрасные слова любви не могли быть сказаны с большей нежностью.

Альбер чуть приподнялся, чтобы прошептать что-то, какую-то глупость или наивную пошлость, и не заметил, как вдруг проклятая повязка спала с его лица и утекла во тьму насмешливой бархатной змеей. После абсолютного мрака свет догорающих свечей ослеплял сильнее тысячи солнц.

— Не открывай глаза! — с хриплым отчаянием воскликнул граф. Но разум воспринял его запрет как приказ. Веки Альбера предательски дрогнули. Он не хотел прозреть, не хотел, чтобы весь этот слепой мир близости разорвался в едином взмахе ресниц. Но это инстинкт. Непреложный, первородный инстинкт. И немного — соблазн. Соблазн сильнее страха и любви.

Альбер открыл глаза. Обезумевшим, двойственным взглядом граф смотрел на него. Бледное лицо его, полуприкрытое растрепавшимися тёмными прядями, лоснилось агонической влагой. Замерли приподнятые чёрные росчерки бровей. Уголки приоткрытого рта бессильно опустились в перевернутой, трагичной улыбке. Альбер не видел ничего, кроме этого странного изумленного лица, в котором светилась бездумная, самозабвенная влюбленность. Альбер не замечал обезображенного тела, даже напряженной шеи, ничего, он смотрел лишь в лицо, в мертвенное, до смерти любимое лицо, словно впервые в жизни. Это был не граф Монте-Кристо, а какой-то другой человек, уязвимый, смятенный, доступный. В человеке этом не осталось тайны и мрачного шарма, в нем не осталось ничего волнующего, ничего дьявольского. Это был просто человек. Но Альбер любил его, также сильно, если не сильнее, весь тот долгий миг, пока этот тёплый призрак исчезал в знакомых острых чертах.

— Вы такой красивый, — только и смог вымолвить юноша, прежде чем горькие слёзы ослепили его. Он не знал, плачет ли он из-за нарушенного обещания и неотвратимой кончины их отношений, или из-за того, что он увидел. _Это было неправильно, невозможно, невыносимо, это было просто слишком_.

Альбер не успел понять, почему его судорожный вдох оборвался, не успев начаться. Почему сердце замолкло на полуслове. Почему темнота сначала стала абсолютной, а затем медленно выгорела до белизны. И всё же он от первой и до последней секунды запомнил миг, когда губы, целующие его губы, от мертвого холода перешли в привычное, чуть влажное тепло.

Всё произошедшее той летней ночью могло быть лишь сумбурным сном, навеянным насмешливыми эльфами, но след от клыков заживал несколько месяцев и так и остался навсегда двумя белыми точечными шрамами меж плечом и шеей. Это было первое доказательство. Вторым был странный смуглый человек с довольно земным именем.


End file.
